narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Today's News
Archives *I *II *III *IV *V *VI Notable Dates * All of March will be known as Hinata Hyuga Month!!! Please leave comments at the talk page only. July 10th, 2009 Hello, this is Rasengan888. This site is what it's known is coming to get a little worse, so, to try to lighten other people, me and Takeshi have made the Naruto Fanon Awards to you people. This is kind of like the Oscars, and as you might say people, is this really necessary? Actually, it is. It's to recognize people of their greatness, and vigilance. We'll try to test this out to see if it's any good. Also, as I have put in the main page. There hasn't been a lot of people been really...active. So, as a result, I have discontinued, dislodged, and banned every tournament that's possible in this wikia. Until more people show up, the tournaments have been banned. Now, the only way to get new users is this: We'll have to wait for the next generation to see if they do like Naruto or not. That's the first thing. Second thing, we'll have to wait for Viz Media to hurry up and make those new dub episodes so that people can watch more of Naruto in English at least. So, until new ones come, we'll have to face of what we have. --'Rasengan888' (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:46, 10 July 2009 (UTC) May 6th, 2009 I'm back...and yet, so far...but, I've put news of what's going to happen now that I'm back. Forum:Long Time. -- Rasengan888 (talk)(Narutopedia Editor) 19:37, 6 May 2009 (UTC) April 19, 2009 The main page has been revamped, after many revisions, by the founder Lavi. April 18, 2009 Due to an adjustment of policy, the Character of the Month section will now only feature fan-made characters. Minkai Zokatakei has the honor of being the first fan-made character to be featured on this section. Rasengan888 will be the person to give out the Character of the Month. April 17, 2009 A website dedicated to NFW has been created. See here. April 10, 2009 Hello, users of NF! Cold hard steel here, and I'm going to address a few issues that the site is currently facing as of the day I am writing this section. As you might have read below, Mewshuji has been seriously offended by the deleting of canon files. Please, do not do this until the administration has come to a consensus on the issue. Many fanon articles revolve around canon articles and this is important. We also need some users who are experenced enough to train new users, as a lot of the new ones have no idea how to use wikitext. Yes, I'm looking at you, Kuro and Sei! Finally, I still need ideas for the featured article system! This is a very important thing, and it has to be done! I hope you all have a good time here, --Cold hard steel will eat your soul... 14:16, 10 April 2009 (UTC) April 5, 2009 Ladies and gentlemen, it's been a while since I've come to this wiki. Would you hate me if I said it has gotten worse? Because I believe it indeed has. One of the main reasons is LaviBookman is deleting canon articles. On the one hand while this is good for articles about canon characters that lack any fanon, such as the Iruka article that was previously here, this is bad for articles that have a rich amount of fanon. This includes my Anko Mitarashi article, which was murdered in cold bloo- ... deleted post haste. As you all know I wrote that article from the ground up. Almost half of it is fanon. The fact is was deleted is unacceptable, and I assume most of you agree. If it was unrecoverable, I would have presumably abused my powers and banned Lavi for life, whihc would have been horrible as he made this wiki. As such, I have changed the rules to allow for canons with fanon information- please check the rules for more information. If you disagree, tough luck, I'll be gone and unable to discuss any changes- please wait for my return to negotiate. I have blocked Lavi from editing for 6 days. Why six? I'll be gone for about that long, going on a trip for Spring Break. I apologize to you Lavi, but this deleting spree you had was unacceptable. What's worse is that you didn't even bother to delete broken links. I'm sorry to say, but it seems you are losing your touch, in my humble opinion. --Mewshuji 01:06, 6 April 2009 (UTC) October 8, 2009 After a peaceful discussion, Ten Tails steps down as Head Administrator of Narutofanon. The new Head Admin is now Cold hard steel! September 23, 2009 NEW TOURNAMENT HAS BEEN POSTED! REGISTRATION HAS BEEN SET! THIS IS YOUR CHANCE AS THE ULTIMATE ROLE PLAYING USERS OF 2009! GO HERE FOR UTLIMATE CANON CELEBRATION TOURNEY!!! --Rasengan888 July 10, 2009 The new Naruto Fanon Awards is now up for 2009. Go into this area to nominate, and vote for awards that will be given out to this whole Naruto Fanon. --Rasengan888